Cecilie Wolverhampton
Cecilie Wolverhampton Cecilie Wolverhampton er en 17 år gammel heks, plassert i smygard ved Galtvort høyre skole for hekseri og trolldom. Hun er halvt spanjol, da moren (Robin) kom fra spania. Faren (Raymond) kommer fra England, men har vært med Robin og barna i Spania under hele oppveksten dems. Cecilie er den yngste i en søskenflokk på fem, i tillegg til å være den eneste jenta. Dette har gjort henne vandt til å bli overbeskyttet, samtidig som hun prøver å vise at hun ikke er noen liten jente lenger. "Before, I belived in fairytales. That every little girl was a beautiful princess that got a happily ever after and a prince to love them. Now, that I have grown up, I realised that was just silly and childish to ever think that.... Life is complicated, hard and sad. I know that for sure know. '' I'm not a little girl anymore."'' Familiehistorie Wolverhampton familien består av edle, fullblods trollmenn. Man skal ikke skjule at familien er velstående, og de er kanskje en av de finere fullblodsfamiliene. Familien ble grunnlagt i Wolverhampton i England, men de er nå spredt rundt over hele verden. Det legges ikke skjul på at de fleste medlemmene i familien har viet sin lojalitet til Lord Voldemort, og flere har blitt avslørt som dødsetre opp igjennom årene. Den siste som ble arrestert var Raymond Wolverhampton, da han ved et uhell avslørte sin egen identitet for svartespanerne - noe som ikke akkurat er ukjent for trollmannsverdenen. Visse familiemedlemmer blir sett mer ned på, da noen faktisk har valgt å gifte seg med folk med såkalt "urent blod". Disse har blitt utstøtt fra familien, i et lite håp om å bevare statusen sin. Historie Cecilie er født og oppvokst i Spania sammen med faren og fire eldre brødre. Hun er datter av spanjolen Robin og engelskmannen Raymond, men hun påstår selv at hun er 100% spansjol. Moren døde under fødselen, noe som har gjort at hun har aldri fått sjansen til å bli kjent med henne. Dette er et følsomt tema, noe Cecilie absolutt hater å snakke om. For teknisk sett var det hun som drepte moren, ved å bli født selv, noe hun tenker på døgnet rundt. Brødrene har derfor vært litt ekstra overbeskyttende mot jenta, og prøvd å bygge på en boble som gjorde henne trygg for den fæle verden utenfor. Tiden før hun begynte på Galtvort, oppholdt Cecilie seg omtrent bare hjemme. Det var der det var trygt og godt, og hun fikk i tillegg alt hun pekte på til enhver tid. Hva mer kunne en jente ønske seg? Jenta var lykkelig. Hun kunne faktisk ikke hatt det bedre. Cecilie har alltid vært en smart jente med store drømmer og sterke meninger. Allerede som liten lærte hun hvordan hun skulle utnytte folk til å gjøre som hun ville. Brødrene var fine prøvekaniner, og mistenkte aldri jenta for å være annet enn snill og hyggelig. Faren, derimot, var alltid opptatt med jobbrelaterte ting. Han tok seg ikke mye tid til barna. Han ga dem alt de pekte på uten å nøle, men bare for å slippe å oppdra dem selv. Det ble overlatt til husnisser, tjenere og barnepiker. I en alder av 11 år fikk Cecilie, som mange andre trollmenn og hekser, tilbud om å være student ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Det ble først diskutert om hun skulle få hjemmeundervisning, slik som noen av de andre brødrene, men etter å ha kranglet i evigheter fikk hun til slutt begynne på Galtvort. Jenta fikk på seg valghatten, som ikke nølte med å plassere henne i smygard. Det viste seg at den lille jenta ikke var like uskyldig hun skulle ha det til, noe visse folk ikke har fått opp øynene sine for den dag i dag. I starten slet hun med å skaffe seg venner. Jenta var vandt til å få alt i fanget, så hun tenkte ikke på å ta kontakt med noen omtrent. Det første året var nokså ensomt for henne. Hun hadde et par brødre på skolen, men selv dem kunne ikke følge henne rundt overalt. Det var ikke før andreklasse at hun klarte å skaffe seg venner. Jenta ble med i en smygardgjeng, nettopp for å slippe å være alene hele tiden, men ikke alle gode ting kan vare for alltid. Gjengen ble til slutt borte, noe som etterlot Cecilie til seg selv igjen. Så hva var det hun kunne gjøre? Ta kontakt. Det var nettopp det hun gjorde. For første gang i livet gjorde hun noe for seg selv, og hun fikk faktisk en venn. En eldre gutt, som viste seg å faktisk være veldig grei. Han endte opp som bestevennen hennes, noe han er den dag i dag også. Da jenta ble tenåring, fant hun ut at faren ble arrestert av svartespanere. Han ble avslørt som en dødseter, noe Cecilie ikke fikk vite så klart. Hun ble plassert på et barnehjem i California, og mistet så å si all kontakt med familien og skolen. Livet tok en dramatisk vending. Fra et liv i luksus og prestasje, endte hun opp med så å si ingenting. Jenta ble borte et år før noen i det hele tatt fant henne. Storebroren, Daniel, var så snill at han lot Cecilie få bo hos seg. Hun startet på Galtvort igjen, men hun var annerledes. Sant nok oppførte hun seg som den samme: Som en smilende og hyggelig jente som ikke kunne skade en flue. Det er svært få som har oppdaget at jenta har grodd frem en mer annerledes side av seg selv. Det gikk ikke mange månedene før Christian, en av brødrene, endte opp på st. Mungo - nettopp fordi det hadde klikket for han. Nicolas, Christian sin tvilling, var så "egoistisk" og "slem" at han satte broren på st. Mungo. Cecilie har ikke snakket med Nicolas siden da. Den nest eldste broren, Alexander, forduftet. Ryktene skal ha det til at han har gått undercover for å jobbe for mørkets herre, men dette er langt ifra sikkert. Hva etterlater det Cecilie? En eneste bror igjen, men selv han har sine egne ting å drive med og kan dermed ikke gi Cecilie like mye oppmerksomhet. Det er derfor jenta oppholder seg på Galtvort til enhver tid, og drar bare hjem i sommerferien. Hun er glad i broren, men føler at hun bare plager han ved å være der hele tiden. Personlighet Cecilie,også kjent som Cec eller Ceci, er en 16 år gammel jente som de fleste tar forgitt. Møter du henne for første gang, oppdager du raskt at jenta ikke har noen som helst formfor selvtillit. Hun foretrekker å være den som sitter og observerer andre.Snakker sjeldent, hvis folk ikke faktisk tar initiativet først. Er en meget forsiktig og skoleflink jente, som liker å holde seg for seg selv. Det er nok derfor de fleste ser på henne som liten og sjør. Som en jente som ikke klarer å gjøre noenting for seg selv, og som alltid trenger en til å hjelpe henne med ting. Kanskje hun innerst inne trenger andre rundt seg, men ikke klarer å innrømme det selv? Det de aller færreste vet, er at den lille jenta kan være nokså fæl om hun faktisk vil. Gjør du noe vondt med henne eller noen hun er glad i, kan du garantere at jenta kommer til å ta igjen. Man skulle ikke trodd det, men hun kan være veldig slem til tider. Ikke la deg bli lurt av de uskyldige øynene eller det engleaktige smilet hun har 'om 'munnen. Hun er skikkelig god til å spille skuespill, og klarer å snurre de fleste rundt lillefingeren, og det helt uten at noen får noe misstanke. Utseende Hun har mørkebrunt hår som rekker henne omtrent til livet. Det har en tedens til å snike seg foran ansiktet hennes en gang i mellom, noe Cecilie ikke gidder å bry seg om. Det er som oftest slått ut, men det hender hun setter det opp. Øynene er lysegrønne. De har alltid et uskyldig glimt i seg, noe som får jenta til å virke vennlig og harmløs. Huden er normal. Litt brunaktig, grunet hennes spanske gener, men hun er langt ifra så brun som en typisk spanjol. Dette pga faren hennes, som ikke hadde noe farge i det hele tatt. Øyenbrynene er smale og mørkebrune, noe lignende hårfargen hennes., og de går som en svak bue rundt de grønne øynene hennes. Nesen er passe stor, og sitter midt i ansiktet. Leppene er lyserosa, og som oftest i et lite smil. Når det kommer til sminke bruker hun det daglig som enhver annen tenåring, men hun bruker langt ifra mye. Noen sminkedukke er hun ikke akkurat. Hun rekker 170 cm over bakken, men skulle ønske hun var høyere selv. Angående klær, er smygarduniformen et mest normalt syn. Jenta bruker sjeldent noe annet, noe det egentlig ikke er noen grunn for. Skoene og kutten pleier som oftest å ligge igjen på sovesalen, da jenta ikke er fan av å bruke noe av det. Selv mener hun det er unødvendig og irriterende. Skal hun gå ut eller om det er kalt, er det større sjanse for at hun har på seg sko og kutte. Kjærlighet Før i tiden kunne du bare glemme at Cecilie skulle ha noen form for forelskelse. Hun har alltid blitt skremt til å holde seg unna dette, og syntes slike ting var skummelt og ekkelt. Du kunne bare glemme å prøve deg på henne, for du kom ikke til å få annet enn et slag i ansiktet. Dette er en av de mange grunnene til at folk tar henne forgitt, og ser på henne som mindre enn det hun er. Den dag i dag er hun enda litt skeptisk til dette, men har blitt mye bedre enn det hun var tidligere. Tema har blitt såvidt akseptabelt, hvis man ikke tråkker feil såklart. Hun har vanskeligheter med å vise følelsene sine, noe som enten ressulterer til at hun aldri sier noenting eller tvinger denne personen til å være sammen med henne enten det er frivillig eller ikke. Jenta tror selv hun er hetrofil, da hun faktisk har hatt en guttekjæreste fra før av. Det kan godt hende hun er bifil. Som nevnt tidligere har ikke jenta mye erfaring med tema, og hun er diskrè når det kommer til sine egne følelser. Bare de som kjenner henne helt ut og inn kan si med sikkerhet om hun er forelsket eller ikke - noe det bare er et par personer som klarer. Sterke og svake sider En av Cecilie sine sterkeste egenskaper er skuespill. Om hun skal komme unna med trøbbel, legge skylden på andre eller lignende, vinner hun 99% av tilfellene. For folk tror ikke at jenta er istand til å gjøre noe slemt. Hun virker som en hyggelig og harmløs jente, som ikke kunne ha skadet en flue engang. Om man ikke har blitt utsatt for den mindre hyggelige siden hennes, såklart. Det er først da man får øynene opp for hvilken slem person hun er innerst inne, og hva hun gjør med folk rundt seg. Ellers skulle man ikke trodd at Cecilie var noe slem. Hun prøver å virke. Skole er en annen ting hun mestrer. Jenta liker ikke skolen, men hun følger flittig med for å få gode karakterer. For hun liker å tenke at hun skal få en fin jobb når hun blir voksen, uvitende om at familien allerede har lagt planer for hva hun kommer til å bli allerede fra hun ble født. Dyr er noe jenta har elsket siden hun var liten, og man kan si hun har fått en liten forkjærlighet for dem. Ser hun en katt, ugle, rotte eller hva det måtte være, kan du forvente at hun skal gå bort for å hilse på dem. Store, små, stygge, søte - hun elsker dem alle (Unntatt innsekter og slike ekle ting). Ellers er hun veldig kreativ på ulike områder, men skuespill er det hun er aller flinkest til. Det er svært få som vet hvordan man skal svekke Cecilie, da jenta virker svært sjør fra før av. Hun har mange svakheter, slik som enhver normal person. Det første man kan nevne, er at hun er livredd for vann. Ikke for å drikke eller dusje, selvsagt, men hun klarer ikke å svømme. Hambusen hennes er en flodbølge, som mer eller mindre tar livet av henne. Det er kanskje hennes største svakhet sånn sett. En annen svakhet, er å nevne moren hennes. Jenta prøver å ikke tenke på moren at all. For gjør hun det, tenker hun på hvordan hun klarte å drepe henne ved å bli født selv. Skal vi se videre på litt mindre dramatiske ting, så er Cecilie også litt skeptisk til å bli behandlet dårlig av andre. Stole på dem, for å så bli forlatt eller såret. Det er nok derfor hun er redd for å åpne seg helt opp hos andre. For tenk om andre utnytter henne og er slem, slik som hun også gjør mot spesielle folk? Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Heks